leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon professor
, Kanto, and Alola]] A Pokémon Professor (Japanese: ポケモン Pokémon Expert) is considered an expert on in his or her respective region. Pokémon Professors are often researchers as well, and many times they are the ones responsible for distributing Pokédexes and giving s their . Several known Pokémon Professors have had reports published in . Pokémon Professor is also a used by Augustine Sycamore in Pokémon X and Y and Kukui in , . List of Pokémon Professors and his assistants at work]] Core series * Professor Oak of the Kanto region, who studies the relationships between and humans. * Professor Elm of the Johto region, who studies Pokémon breeding patterns. * Professor Birch of the Hoenn region, who studies Pokémon habitats. * Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region, who studies Pokémon Evolution. * Professor Juniper of the Unova region, who studies the origins of Pokémon. * Professor Sycamore of the Kalos region, who studies Mega Evolution and change. * Professor Kukui of the Alola region, who studies Pokémon attacks. * Professor Magnolia of the Galar region, who studies Dynamax. Others in the core series * Captain Stern, a leading oceanographer from Hoenn's Slateport City. * Professor Cozmo, a of Fallarbor Town. * Fennel of Striaton City, Unova, Professor Juniper's friend who specializes in studying Pokémon Trainers, as well as studying Pokémon dreams. * Cedric Juniper of the Unova region, Professor Juniper's father who used to be a Pokémon researcher. He studies Pokémon distribution and biology. * Samson Oak, Professor Oak's cousin of the Alola region, who studies regional variants and Totem Pokémon. * Professor Andrew Park, who runs the Poké Transfer Lab. * Colress, a researcher who studies Pokémon strength. * Professor Silktree, mentioned in a note on the PC in the Ruins of Alph in as the founder of the Research Center. * Bugsy, the Gym Leader of the Azalea Gym, is not only a specialist, but also a researcher of Bug-type Pokémon. * Bill, a Pokémon Researcher and expert in many fields. * Kurt, a Apricorn Poké Ball maker who also studies Poké Ball mechanics. * Professor Burnet, who studies the relationship between Pokémon and other dimensions from the Dimensional Research Lab * Mohn, a former professor at the Aether Foundation, and the one who first confirmed the existence of Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts. Side games * Professor Krane of the Orre region, who specializes in the purification of Shadow Pokémon. * Dr. Kaminko of the Orre region, who specializes in the creation of Robo-Pokémon. Spin-off games * Professor P of the unnamed region featured in Pokémon Trozei!, head of SOL, who invented the Trozei Beamer. * Professor Hastings of the Oblivia region, creator of the Capture Styler used by s. * Professor Willow in Pokémon GO, who studies the regional distribution of Pokémon. * Professor Bellis in Pokémon Masters, who studies the relationship between Pokémon and sync stones. Other fields of study * Dr. Astropoff a scientist and astrologer. * Professor Quentin Werty in Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure * Professor Andy in Pokémon Art Academy. * Professor Tetra in Pokémon Picross. * Leanne of the Oblivia region, an archaeologist who is studying the connection between the ruins and fairy tales of Oblivia. In the anime Other professors, scientists, and researchers introduced in the include: Pokémon specialists * , creator of . * Professor Westwood V of the Seafoam Islands, Kanto, a Pokédex programmer. * Professor Ivy of the Orange Archipelago, who studies the regional differences between Pokémon. * Gary Oak of Pallet Town, Kanto, a Pokémon researcher known to have researched Fossil Pokémon, successfully resurrecting a living and researching the habitat of supposedly extinct . He has also shown interest in the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. * Dr. Gordon of Saffron City, Kanto, Pokémon inventions specialist. * Professor Jacuzzi, specialist. * Professor Lund of LaRousse City, Hoenn, the leading authority on . * Professor Kodama, inventor of the "Affinity enabler". * Dr. Namba, a Team Rocket scientist. * Dr. Wiseman, a researcher of Shiny Pokémon. * Isaiah, studies and its pearls. * Marie and Pierre, currently co-writing a research paper on whether is a or a . * Naomi, studies communication between Pokémon, specifically . * Luna Carson, studies Pokémon habitats from her home in Purity Canyon. Other fields of Pokémon study Pokémon computer scientists * Dr. Akihabara, anime-canon creator of the Pokémon Transfer System and . * Dr. Yung, inventor of the Mirage Pokémon system. Pokémon archaeology * Eve, discoverer of the ancient lost city of Pokémopolis. * Professor Telesu, who was doing research on hieroglyphics near a colony. * Tierra, excavator of an ancient city that was ruled by a queen in Johto. * Professor Hale of Greenfield, Johto, who researched rare and Legendary Pokémon including the . * Professor Alden of Oldale Town, Hoenn, who studied ancient ruins in Hoenn. * Professor Carolina of Celestic Town, Sinnoh, head of the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. * Ferris and Sierra, amateur archaeologists that study Unova's Twist Mountain. Pokémon paleontology * A Nurse Joy of the Orange Archipelago, who led the expedition to Fukuhara Island No. 4. * Dora, who worked with Gary at the Sayda Lab. * Professor Proctor of Wales Island, Hoenn. * Dr. Kenzo of Oreburgh City, Sinnoh, in charge of Oreburgh Museum's Fossil-restoration program. * Foster, discovered the Fossil Pokémon and living at the Ruins of Alph. Miscellaneous * of Bomba Island, Hoenn, who teaches at the Pokémon Battle Judge Training Institute Other fields of study Astronomy * Professor Icarus of Unova. Botany * Professor Malveaux, heads the Ferroseed Research Institute, which studies moss samples and their properties. Healthcare * Dr. Anna, operates a clinic and uses her Pokémon to help people's health. * Dr. Proctor, runs a hospital for people. Meteorology * Bart and Millie, workers at Hoenn's Weather Institute. * , uses several to study wind patterns. Pharmacology * Cullen Calix, studies medicine and works at the Pokémon Institute. Phycisist * Newton Graceland, interested in the Reverse World and invented several machines to reach the location. * Tonio, studies how energy moves from his lab under Alamos Town's Space-Time Towers. Roboticist * Professor Brown In the manga Other professors, scientists, and researchers introduced in the various manga include: In the Pokémon Adventures manga Apart from the main Professors of each region, there are also two notable Pokémon researchers, Professor Yanase Berlitz of the Sinnoh region who researched ways to control Legendary Pokémon such as , and Mr. Berlitz, her husband. Currently both of them work as Professor Rowan's assistants. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寶可夢博士 小精靈博士 |zh_cmn=寶可夢博士 / 宝可梦博士 神奇寶貝博士 / 神奇宝贝博士 |da=Pokémon professor |nl=Pokémon Professor |fi=Pokémon-professori |fr=Professeur Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Professor |hu=Pokémon professzor |it=Professore Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 박사 |no=Pokémon professor |pl=Profesor Pokémonów |pt=Professor Pokémon |ru=Профессор Покемонов Professor Pokémonov |es=Profesor Pokémon |sv=Pokémon-professor |vi=Giáo sư Pokémon }} ---- See also * Pokémon watcher * Professors' aides Category:Pokémon world * Category:Terminology